Just acting like we're animals
by I make you touch yourself
Summary: A DADA tutoring session turns into something a little more steamy when Harry grows bored of studying. HP/GW slight RW/HG


Harry Potter sat comfortably on his bed, his girlfriend Ginny resting between his legs reading from an open school book. She had been having trouble understanding the new term's Defence Against the Dark Arts material and had come to Harry for help.

They now sat in the empty Gryffindor boy's dormitory, the rest of the school still in the Great Hall enjoying dinner. Despite the fact that he had agreed to help Ginny study, harry had not been paying attention to his tutor duties all evening; he was far too interested in how Ginny's skirt was far too short to be allowed in school. When she bent over, or sat down, the skirt didn't even begin to cover her deliciously pert arse, which in turn was left uncovered by an irresistibly tiny black thong. She may as well have been sitting naked on his lap for there was nothing separating the warm flesh of her bum from Harry's legs other than his own thin school trousers.

Ginny determinedly read through her book, trying in vain to understand the concepts as Harry proved more hindrance than help by nibbling on her earlobe and moving his hands slowly but firmly under her shirt. She continued ignoring him even as his hand moved slowly down towards her groin until, with a squeak, she dropped the book to the floor as his hand moved down and brushed her skirt out of the way. His fingers explored the area between her legs, ghosting over sensitive areas which made her shiver as he circled closer to her feminine area. Finally, he moved down, roughly pushing her panties out of the way and delving into the wetness in search of her entrance.

Ginny moaned as his fingers found worked their way into her vagina, moving inside her as Harry continued to nibble her neck and jaw. She moved her hips upwards, deepening the feeling of pleasure as he pushed more fingers into her.

Suddenly he pulled out, no longer toying with her neck either, and Ginny didn't even have time to gasp as he flipped them both over, using his body to pin her to the bed as he crushed his lips against hers. Briefly moving his mouth away he pulled her shirt over her head and threw in to the floor, before unclipping her bra and banishing that to the floor as well leaving Ginny completely naked from the hips up. His hands moved up her body, coming to rest over her breasts as he squeezed and caressed them, running his thumbs over her nipples as they hardened at his touch.

Finally regaining control of her body, Ginny reached down and began frantically unbuttoning Harry's shirt, several buttons accidentally being ripped off in her haste to undress him. This done she moved her hands down further to the zip of his trousers, pulling them down in the same movement as his boxers. Her hands moved around to grab his arse, digging her nails into his flesh as she forced her mouth against him harder than before.

Harry, feeling that Ginny had an unfair advantage slid her tiny skirt down past her long legs to rest with the mess of clothes on the floor around his bed. Her thin lace thong was easily torn from her body and harry took a moment to admire her form.

Growing bored, Ginny moved one hand down, wrapping it around his hardened shaft and rubbing it firmly to demonstrate her desire. With her other hand she pulled his head closer before reaching around and pressing her lips to his neck. Still moving her hand on his penis, she sucked roughly on his pulse point, darkening a bruise that had already begun to form there.

Harry closed his eyes and growled in pleasure moving himself to rest between Ginny's legs, his manhood teasing the lips of her opening. Ginny reacted excitedly, giving Harry's neck one last rough bite before arching her back to give him better access. He didn't hesitate to force himself into her, smirking at the involuntary gasp that escaped his girlfriend's lips, and the subsequent pleads for him to go 'faster' and 'harder'.

Ginny soon became impatient at his seeming to ignore her requests, wrapping her legs around his waist to force him deeper inside her. Moans escaped her with every thrust, her hot, moist walls tightening around his cock in anticipation.

Sweat dripped down their bodies, mixing as they rubbed against each other and acting as a lubricant to their passion as they neared their climax. Ginny's body trembled as she prepared to finish, making her cling tighter to Harry's body, further deepening his reach inside of her.

With a primal scream harry felt his seed burst out of his manhood, exploding inside of her in wash of warmth and ecstasy. Seeming to react to his reaction her body entire body quaked, pulsating violently as her walls trembled and tightened. Her breath escaped her in an uncontrollable scream which mingled with his own in a chorus of passion.

Done, he pulled himself out of her and lay panting by her side. Her legs were still tangled around his body and she used her arms to pull herself closer, snuggling up to him and pulling the covers over their naked bodies. They lay without speaking for several minutes, breathing heavily until hurried footsteps out side the door startled them.

Reacting quickly they barely had time to pull the curtains shut on the bed before Ron and Hermione stumbled through the doorway, kissing furiously and hastily undressing each other. Harry and Ginny watched as they fell onto Ron's bed, disappearing behind the closed curtains.

The startled couple watched, gobsmacked until Ginny turned to her boyfriend and exclaimed smugly "I told you they'd get together! You owe me a tenner."

Harry scowled discontentedly before switching to a smirk and catching Ginny's lips with his own, pinning her back down on the bed.


End file.
